Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizer and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
When external light is reflected or scattered on a display surface of a display device, an original image displayed on the display device cannot be clearly seen. Particularly, as portable devices such as mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMP), personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop computers, and the like are developed, there are many cases in which the display device is used outdoors where external light is abundant. Thus problems of reflection and scattering of external light on the display surface of the display device require improvement.
Recently, engineers and scientists are currently developing foldable display devices that may be folded or unfolded. The foldable display device has an advantage in that it is easy to carry and may simultaneously have a large-sized screen. The foldable display device may be applied to various fields such as TVs or monitors, as well as mobile devices such as mobile phones, PMPs, navigation devices, ultra-mobile PCs (UMPC), electronic books, electronic newspapers, and the like.
Unfortunately, it is even more difficult to properly control how external light is reflected or scattered on a foldable display devices, because the display surface of the foldable display device changes shape and must remain flexible enough to fold.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.